


Charm

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, shitpost, the one where Coco is seductively bad at everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Coco is full of it.She's also full of charm.Weiss can't resist





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/gifts).

> For my pal Aly who loves some great rarepairs

As one could say, Coco Adel is full of it. Full of crap, full of unreasonably overclocked charm and full of the the inability to flirt coherently. Sure, she does successfully woo the girl, has done so a number of times. It's just that no one knows how she does it when her pickup lines sound like the audible equivalent of tripping over one's own untied shoelaces. 

Researchers would require field notes, written documentation and a prolonged environmental study to even parse these situations of unparalleled and grating displays of professed affection. 

Weiss finds herself frustrated at a combination lock, the one that secures her rocket locker in particular. The combination, no matter how many times she has run through it in the three separate turns it takes to release the locking mechanism, fails and jams. She has half a mind to simply focus her aura into her fingertips and crush the contraption to pieces. Then she has to wonder to herself why an academy that trains generations of hunters would use security as simple as this when  _ anyone _ could do what she thought to do and steal from her. All the while she knows for a fact that the input was right, the three numbers ingrained somewhere in her mind for how often she needs to fetch Myrtenaster for use in Professor Goodwitch's combst class. Surely today the lock chose to spite her and silently mock her struggle. 

And so use of force it would be. 

But before Weiss could slam her white-shimmering fingers into her locker door panel and possibly enact a vocal taunt about her superiority over metal objects as if she were the one with the polarity semblance in her friend group, her hand is taken in another firmer, bigger hand and Coco Adel smirks down at her from her significantly taller stature. 

"Hey, no need to rush there. We can take this slow, you and me." 

Bristling, quickly pulling her hand back, Weiss corrects her senior. "You and  _ I _ ." 

"Aye. You agree then." 

"I agree that you should let me be to open my locker, Coco." 

Weiss moves to do just that until Coco holds a hand up between them and motions to the lock with a tilt of her head. "Allow me, dearie." 

So weiss folds her arms over her chest and more listens than watches Coco fiddle with the spiteful lock in silence. 

Except… 

"You know, if your heart were a padlock I'd raid the faculty office, rifle through every cabinet until I found the paper with the combination numbers on it." 

Weiss opens her mouth. Holds ip a finger in question. Closes her mouth. Looks around as if to find help and sees nothing. 

"I… I don't… What." Not a question, an unsure statement of disbelief. 

Baffled into silence furthermore, her only response was the sharp sound of metal being aggressively jerked at. A grating sound like dropping keys repeatedly but without the clatter. 

"I have no idea what your combination code is babe." 

One could only look so sheepish while wearing sunglasses indoors.

And Weiss somehow finds herself awkwardly smiling back somewhat. A flush around her cheeks. 

"Coco, you're so stupid,"

She shifts around on the balls of her feet, nervous. 

"But… you can ask me for the code." 

Which she meant, if not both. Weiss found herself unsure. 


End file.
